leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LionsLight
banned had to ban you, your constant leaving and joining was filling the chat *'k. Let's hope it doesn't start acting up again. LionsLight 09:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re Yeah I tried to see who made the pages, but for some reason when waterdude moved the pages, it didn't show who created the page. Anyway thanks for removing the redirect and revealing those hidden, bad, pages. 06:03, 12/7/2011 disconnecting you were doing that bug again, i'll unban you in 5 min. Dah' Blob 07:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Derp You did it again. Had to kick you... sorry D: But now your all good Kitty (^_~) 04:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat bug Just letting you know you've been doing it again for the last 15 mintutes. Peppermintshnapps 15:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Your back at it. Also, im off to bed. Peppermintshnapps 07:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hey man the bug got ya again your free to try again 02:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) b& for rejoining. Avatar :)? - From where is your avatar? 19:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC)Yeah Chat Hey LionsLight. I noticed you haven't been on chat for a while, is something up? 02:22, 1/27/2012 Im sure I shouldn't ask but what gender are you? What do you think when Lions name is Geoff... Dah' Blob 07:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Bug. You had the chat bug and you were AFK. Dah' Blob 06:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Lions, I got you out of the chat because while you were playing League Of Legends, your connection was derping out and made a lot of leave/join texts. I hope you understand RainbowEuphoria 14:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Champion info formatting issues Hey there, I was just wondering if you were intending for every champion title to be after a linebreak, or if you simply didn't want a linebreak in the middle of a long champion title. 16:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :All right :). What I've done now is changed it back to a space, but had it convert all of the spaces in the title itself to non-breaking spaces, so either the entire title as a unit will be moved down or not at all. 08:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey, thanks for clearing that up for me. I'll get it sorted XD ZerglingPorn 15:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Question What's your problem..? 04:38,3/26/2012 :You act as if there is an argument over it. If Neon says otherwise, then it's not a big deal. 04:45,3/26/2012 ::I see. However, I have many pet peeves as well, and I do not use profanity or curse at other people to express them. Please consider this. 04:49,3/26/2012 I've changed back to my normal avatar. I was the only one laughing so it got kind of boring. You can come back to chat, but without verbally attacking people. 01:34,3/27/2012 :I'm sorry. It was immature on my part and I should have stopped when you told me yesterday. By the way, how else am I supposed to apologize without contacting you? 01:40,3/27/2012 : Hello, LionsLight. What can i do or in what way i can add images to skills of my custom champion? If i don`t wrong images only appear if the name of picture is same as skill name, but as this is a custom champion i can only add images like Kerlear_SenseofTerror.jpg and they didn`t appear like skillname. Are there a way to add images to custom champion skills? Sincerely, Kerlear (talk) 07:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) hue i see that granberia there >:3 Jojje94 11:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ClariS here Hey Lions! This is ClariS here and I want you to check my recent nerfs on my remake of Leona. I'm wondering if I brought my remade Leona back to an acceptable power level. I would love to hear your opinion. Sincerely, ClariS D Granberia :3 C. Mod Rights Done. Also, you didn't need to take it to the admin noticeboard. 23:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Bald mp3 template Hi. Thanks for fixing Lulu's quotes. How did that happen for me? How to prevent it or to fix it myself? Because I intend to add quotes for more champs and this might occur again. Take care ;) Varnagas 06:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Response Please title your messages appropriately. I don't see the issue. 06:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Infobox champion Thanks for the heads up. I've seen you working along with that, just didn't think about it when I added the champ title. I'm supposed to update values on the Champion Variables page now, right? --Sydeyc 07:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet, now I got it on my "important templates" list. Thanks again.--Sydeyc 07:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Top and bottom armor table The purpose of the rewritten table is to fix the inherent problem with listing the top five "champions." The table now lists the top five armor levels, with accompanying champions who have that level of armor. Thus, instead of saying "X'' is the 3rd-highest-armor champion," it's rather saying "''X has the 3rd-highest armor." Thus, the point now is not whether the table displays five champions, but rather whether the table displays five armor levels. This eliminates the inherent problem of resolving ties between champions. I can provide many examples showing why this is a simpler and more consistent approach, if necessary. Please keep this in mind before reverting my edit again. 03:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations~ 22:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Edit Summaries The anon. user in question was replacing the 'Recommended items' with items he is using... But I will try to be more civil. Luckyvampire (talk) 18:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry about vandalizing the Karthus page. (Carthus) I fixed some pages. Hope you forgive me. :D Pojdnl (talk) 14:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cyphers If pointing out what aspects lack in CY which may turn off LOL player is not enough, do as you please. I don't think there's much I can do to make it even more relevant to LOL. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I tried to avoid the unnecessary details that is already familiar by most LOL players. People don't like to read a wall of text. Those other blog posts which ask a short question attract even more readers. Except for some new champ idea blog post, mine is already uncharacteristically long. And even a recent commenter thought I was advertising for CY who obviously hasn't read the whole post. Perhaps that really is a review for CY, a very biased one from a LOL player. Delete it when the time's come, I've copied it to my Google Doc already. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Champ list Come to me with those kind of requests. 21:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Lala I don't know who the hell you think you are or who's the moron who gave you the power to delete comments, but why the freaking hell do you even care about Teemo's page? Do you even fully understand how hard I'm trying to be nice to people? Do you? I don't think you do, I used to think you were cool, and I don't know who corrupted you, but I miss the Lions I liked. I'm doing -nothing- wrong, I'm not swearing and I'm trying my very very best to not insult people, and you people can't give me a break? I don't even understand, then again, neither do you, apparently. You can delete whatever comments you want but if you don't truly understand what the hell kind of stress I'm putting my body through to not scream at people calling me a girl, I might have to explain it to you. I can respond to people if I want, it's my right as a user who creates a whole crap load of traffic for the site, if I don't insult people or tell them to leave, I can respond to any comment I want. I've already got Neon to be paranoid about, do you honestly think I NEED YOU UP MY ASS TOO?! It's almost relentless how much you don't even care. I'm going through a -very- tough time right now and a lot of the time I have to cry myself to sleep because I'm so depressed, the least you could freaking do is give me a break, I'M TRYING MY BEST. I know what the rules are but I seem to run into the same problem every time, if people talk about me or ask me a question, I'm just gonna call 'em adorable and wait for the comment to be deleted, if they're not gonna say anything relevant to Teemo and just want to pick at me that's their choice, I don't stoop to their level and insult them back. I'm thankful for being here as long as I have been, and I'm glad I'm not in trouble, which is what I thought you were trying to imply. I don't mind you deleting off-topic comments n' crap, in fact it's nice to have somebody do that, but I shouldn't be getting in trouble for responding to them. Re:Deleted blog post Um, I was on a trip until today. Is there a back up copy of my blog somewhere? I can make it relevant, I just don't have the article in question. Also, in the future, could you give me at least a week until you delete stuff? I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Fistful of Force (talk) 07:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! =D IP/RP edits Hi I'm ryzeplayer0703 I find that you made a wrong edition in June when you change Garen's price of Ip and RP. But since I can't change it back due to intermediate edition, if you can revert it, it'll be nice. Re: Splashes I asked Neon about updating them, we do usually wait for the changes to go live on the NA client. I've just been seeing a trend that, frankly, bugs the hell out of me. People have been uploading the new splash arts but they have been uploading new files altogether instead of updating the existing ones, they're being misnamed, they're being uploaded as "Champion SkinnameSkin New". Pretty much anything that doesn't follow the guidelines. Figured it was better to just upload them once and for all. At least now I know what it's like to keep having to pick up after others on the wiki. :P Sydeyc (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, after Neon practically bit my fingers off the last time (when like 10 champs got their art changed to the chinese art). I wouldn't change the art again without going through Neon. Hahah. Made me nervous >.< Sydeyc (talk) 03:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Champion variables template Hey Lions, I know that you and Complexicate worked a lot on the champion variables template. I have translated and used the template on the French LoL Wiki and I have mentioned you and Complexicate as the "source" (for lack of a better word atm) of the template. I just wanted to know if anyone else had worked as intensively on it as you two did. You know, "credit given where credit's due" and all. I'd like to do this for a lot of the bigger templates, such as this. --Sydeyc (talk) 02:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. I've been trying to adapt the French wiki to be as familiar and true to the original (English) wiki. That way users whose native language is french can make the switch more easily and such. Since you're likely much more comfortable than me with template, I'll come to you or Proton for help if I need it ^.^ Sydeyc (talk) 03:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! Thank you for your notice, I have fixed the blog post right away. I will be adding more content on this blog as time goes on. I hope we will meet the standart here, and sorry for the first blog post, that one was a little bit hasty. LoLHQ (talk) 11:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) Re: Comments I get it now about the comments. I guess it's also because I'm often really active. I mean, I click champion pages at random, normally post a lot of replies, and even if only 5 out of 100 replies are very short, it still feels like much if that means 15 over 100 champions. Oh, yeah, might not have been clear, but I wasn't angry at you or something like that. :) Lol That Neon. Also, there's a question or two on your 'crat nom. 13:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Highlight Notification Hi, When I first looked at this wiki, the first thing I noticed is that in the corner, it has "Highlighted" messages. How do you do that? Thanks, Head of Ravenclaw 02:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Those are community messages made via a mediawiki extension "community corner". This can be edited by admins for the purpose of informing the community about events/discussion. 02:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Extra rights Hilbert.Herringgull (talk) 09:26, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Do you know how to have extra rights :Request for them. There should be a link at the top of every page on the wiki with more informationLionsLight (talk) Videos Hello, if I upload a video, to my userpage? How do I autoplay it? |Autoplay = 1| Doesnt work. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 15:34, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :We don't support or encourage autoplay on this wiki for security reasons. LionsLight (talk) 03:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Zygilion on Uteruses I liek sheeetz ma menz.Zygilion (talk) 17:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :] luv uea uteryus Malzahar armor The armor of Malzahar on his page is incorrect, it should be 12(+3.5) not 15(+3.5) just conformed it in custom game, have 16 armor at level 1 :Done LionsLight (talk) 03:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Understood Thank you for explaining!